Sibling Stories
by imagination unleashed with PJO
Summary: The title says it all. READ IT! You know you want too. You can't resist! Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hi guys! I wanted to do a percabeth one-shot of their kids. If you review enough (HINT HINT), I might turn it into a story. And yes, to prevent any confusion, they do know about gods and demigods. **

* * *

11 Year old Camille's POV

"Of course I'm coming!"

I announced to my best friend, Tara. We were walking home from school (we only live a block from it), while chatting about Blake Johnson's (the cutest and most popular kid in fifth grade) party. Out of the twenty three kids in my class, he invited me and Tara. Okay, that's not true. He invited everyone in Mrs. Wahl's 5C classroom. But that's what makes him even more popular! He's so nice.

"But what about your Mom's new job? And the most important fact, your Dad is in the Olympics? There both so busy!" She argued. I sighed. Sometimes it was hard not having Mom and Dad around. I know Mom is redesigning the Mt. Olympus throne room, and Dad is in the mortal Olympics, but still. Although they will have the summer off, I wish they could be here during the day. It looked like Tara heard my sigh. Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Camille. I know how hard it is not having your parents around."

I smiled. Tara always knows what's wrong with me.

"Thanks, Tara."

Was all I said. We had reached my place. Since Dad has one ten more medals than Michael Phelps, we have a pretty big house. I'm just glad I have my room separated from the twins. I shivered. They are pure terror.

"See you tomorrow, Tara." I called walking up the steps to our mansion.

"You too, Cam." She called back. I opened the glass door into my house. In the living room, Travis and Connor were having a full-blown pillow war. "CUT IT OUT!" I yelled in my 'big' voice. They stopped, then smiled, like they knew I couldn't stop them. "Onward!" Yelled Connor. They started again, feathers flying everywhere. I smiled, evily. I closed my eyes and summoned all the water from the bathroom sink, bathtub, and toilet. I now had a wall of h2o behind me.

"I said, CUT IT OUT! Or you get soaked with toilet water!" They looked on in shock. Only I have the Poseidon water powers. The twins of terror have the Athena genes. My eyes softened a fraction of a degree as they whispered excuses.

"Now help me clean this up." Nether of them flinched. My eyes blazed again. I willed the water to move a little closer.

"Now." I commanded. That got them going. I used the my powers in the shape of many hands to help Travis and Connor put the feathers back.

"Thanks, boys. Now please DON'T do that again." They nodded in unison.

"Don't you have homework?" I queried.

"Nah." Said Travis.

"We finished on the way home from school." Added Connor. I sighed. Sometimes I wish I was super smart. The twins already skipped a grade, second. But I think Mom was behind it, mostly. I put on my friendly, big-sisterly smile.

"Do you think you guys could help me with mine?" I asked, chanting 'say yes, say yes, say yes!' Over and over again in my head. They looked at each other, sending messages between their eyes. I hate it when they do this, it's like a secret code that nobody can crack. Finally, Travis nodded.

"We can help you, for a price." He said, smiling evily. I didn't like the sound of that.

"Well do your homework for the rest of the school year, if you take us to our um, club every Saturday. We need to take the bus, and mom says we can't ride without someone else." Connor added. I thought about it. Only Saturday? And homework for the REST OF THE YEAR?

"I'm in." I said. The boy's faces lit up.

"But only if you shake on it, and the homework has to be actually done, not scribbles of 'I'm a little gasy' signs all over it, like last time." I quickly said, before they could get any ideas. I shook out my hand.

"We have a deal?" I asked. Connor and Travis shook it. "Deal." They said in rhythm. (I swear it's like they practice it...) I smiled.

"Are Mom and Dad home yet?" I asked, but I already knew the answer. They shook their heads.

"Nope." Travis said, popping the 'p.'

"We're gonna go watch TV in our room." Connor said.

"We are?" Travis queried in confusion. Connor gave him a cold gray eye stare.

"Yes, we are." He said gritting his teeth. Travis looked enlightened.

"Oh yeah, we ARE GOING TO OUR ROOM TO WATCH TV." He shouted, staring at me. He walked past Connor and so obviously winked at him. I giggled. Connor facepalmed.

"Yeah, like he said, well be in our room." He followed Travis up the stairs all the while glaring at him like as soon as the walked into their room he would kill him.

"Wait, boys, the deal!" I shouted up to them. Connor poked his face between the stairwell poles questionably. I rolled my eyes.

"Homework?"

"Oh yeah, right." He remembered.

**I am ze line breaker taking you to after dinner when Mom and Dad are home **

(Still Camille's POV) (point of view)

"Hey Dad?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Cam?"

"Can we watch Despicable Me 2?" I asked. He looked over at Mom with green puppy-dog eyes.

"Please?" He asked. I joined in. It was impossible for Mom to refuse both of us. She sighed.

"Its a school night!" She protested, even though she knew it was hopeless. We stared a little harder.

"But it's only six!" I argued. She then threw up her arms in protest.

"Fine! Fine! You win. Just start it now, or never." She said. I smiled.

"Thanks Mom!" I thanked her with a hug. I called the boys down from their hideout. Soon we were all nestled with super-soft blankets on the couch, ready for my favorite movie of all time.

"I'll get the popcorn." Said Mom and Dad at the same time. They both smiled. "Well both get it. One for boys, one for girls." Mom solved the problem. They walked into the kitchen as I started the previews. Soon I heard:

"Ladies first!"

"Guys first!"

"Woman first!"

"Men first!"

"Girls first!"

"Boys first!"

That was soon followed by silence. I wondered what happened to their popcorn feud. Me and the twins crept silently into the kitchen. We through open the doors and saw Mom and Dad kissing. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cried both the twins.

"Two words:" they both said.

"Enough," said Travis,

"PDA!" Finished Connor. I was grossed out myself. It's okay when they do it in the movies, but in real life, DISGUSTING! We all shielded our eyes, and backed away. They broke apart suddenly.

"Oh, sorry kids. Can we, um, still watch the movie?" Dad said. I grimaced.

"Permitted, but you guys are on opposite sides of the couch." I said.

"Deal." Mom said.

* * *

**So, some percabeth, funny stuff, and sibling rivalry. I hope you like it! And please review. Even one little: 'Good job!' Will make my day. So, if you want this to be turned into a story, review and tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah, I decided to turn this into a story, even though NO ONE reviewed. *sticks out tongue at reader* so again, please review**

* * *

Camille's POV

Oh my gods. I can't believe this is happening! I am going to Camp Half Blood! I've heard so many stories of monsters, my parents quests, and sword fighting. I have been practicing with my dad since about a year ago. He says I'm pretty good. But of course, Mom told me he was the best sword fighter in hundreds of years, so my 'pretty good' is probably worth thousands of his. She also says this is the place where she and Dad met, and dated. She told me all about her quests with him, and how oblivious he was to her liking him. Yeah, that's Dad. We were almost to the camp borders. The twins squealed in excitement. "Ya know, there's a whole cabin devoted to Hermes, the god of pranks." My Mom said expectantly, as if she was waiting for their eyes popping out.

"No way! That is so cool!" They both said.

"Jinx!"

"Jinx again!"

"Around the world!"

"Aw, man! How come you always win?" Asked Travis. Connor just smirked.

"I like to keep those things a secret." I rolled my eyes. Boys. Just then, the car stopped.

"Alright kids, pile out! Get your bags." Said Mom, but we were already up the hill, our backpacks bouncing on backs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked. "DRAGON!" Mom and Dad came running up the hill, with worried faces.

"Hunny," Dad said, his face relaxing. "That's just the dragon who guards the camp borders." I sighed in relief.

"Thank the gods! I thought it was a monster!" Mom said. Just then, a thin, wiry guy with no pants or shirt on walked- wait... trotted? HE'S A FREAKING HALF GOAT MAN! Oh yeah, Mom told me about him. Grover, I think. Yeah. He he he.

"Hey, G-man!" Dad exclaimed, giving him a bro hug with Mom. "How the Lord of the Wild doing?"

"Go-oood, Percy. I haven't seen you since the twins were born! We have to catch up tonight. And Annabeth." I smiled. I liked him. "Well, go see Chiron. He'll be happy to see you." We waved goodbye, and walked towards the famous cabins, people saying: "That's him! That's Percy Jackson!" All the way.

"Annabeth, can you take the kids to my cabin? I really gotta say hello to Chiron." Mom sighed.

"Fine, but I really need to talk to him later, too." She said. Dad pecked her on the cheek, and sprinted towards a very red, big house. We walked towards a grey-stone house, and Mom opened the door. "Welcome, to the Poseidon cabin." I peeked inside, nobody was there. When Mom opened the door, I said : "OH MY GODS!"

* * *

**So sorry it was so short, I'm just so tired today. Ill try to make the chapters longer. And please review, it will only take 40 seconds of your day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Please please please review if you have any ideas for the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HOO only my OC and the plot **

* * *

Camille's POV

Mom opened the doors to the grey cabin, and we stepped inside. It was amazing! There was about a dozen bunk beds in the center, and glass cases of every weapon you could think of, lining the middle of walls. On the blueish-greenish ceiling, hung silver strings with colorful fish-horses tied with invisible knots. It looked old, like nobody had been in here for a while.

"Why is nobody in here, like all the other cabins? I thought you said the Big Three could have children with mortals again?" I asked.

"Well, as you can see, Zeus has had many children since then," Mom said, pointing to a white cabin with lighting bolts on it, and many tweets inside. "But I think it has made Hades and Poseidon think more about who they want to- um, have children with." She finished.

"Oh." Was all I could say. It seemed as if Grandpa and Hades were the wiser ones. Zeus was a little foolish, having children right and left."

"Your absolutely right." Said a deep, manly, but gentle voice.

"Who said that?" I asked the voice, scared out of my wits.

"Hello, children." Said a man who appeared out of no where. "I am Poseidon, God of the seas. Grandchildren." I stared in astonishment. He was my Grandpa? We all knelt.

"Lord Posiedon, what brings you to Camp Half Blood?" Asked Mom.

"I don't have much time, but I came to give you legacies some gifts. Use them wisely." He then handed Travis and Connor a book, which said on the title: 'Pranks From The Master.' I glanced at the author. Hermes. Wow, the boys will be busy. "I would advise you not to prank her sister. She does have your father's powers." He said, winking at them. "And for Camille." He then pulled out of thin air -THIN AIR?!- a sword. It had an elegant, but sturdy looking handle, with a double-hilt blade. It looked about one and a half feet long altogether. "Try not to maim your brothers." I stared at the weapon. Is this really mine? I asked myself. Yes, it is, and stop making a fool of yourself. Just take it. I added. I stood up and took the sword from Poseidon. I held it firmly in my hand. It felt light, sturdy, and perfectly balanced.

"I-I don't know what to say." I told him. I smiled. "Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome. I must go now, but tell Percy I said hello." He said, then vanished in a flash of light,-which I looked away from- leaving the smell of salty water at the beach in the air.

"Wow." I said. We stood up.

"Well, I have to take you on a tour of camp!" Mom said cheerfully. We all stared at her like she fell from the sky.

"A god just appeared to us, and WHY THE HADES ARE YOU ACTING LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED?!" Yelled Connor. Mom looked surprised at his sudden outburst.

"Well, when you save the world two times, you meet a lot of gods along the way. I guess I got used to it." She said. We still stared at her. "So, how about that tour?" She asked again.

"I guess well go," we mumbled, still in awe of what just happened.

"Wait..." I said.

"What?" Mom asked, clearly annoyed with all the delays.

"If Dad's sword turns into a pen..." I tapped the tip of the blade. It started shrinking into a purple ballpoint pen. "Whoa!" I shrieked. Mom smiled.

"It will never get lost. Throw it away." She said. I did what she asked. It appeared seconds later in my jean pockets.

"Cool!" Said Travis.

"Alright, no more delays. Let's go see the place where I grew up!"

**DON'T MIND ME! I AM ZE LINE BREAKER TAKING YOU THE HERMES CABIN WHERE TRAVIS AND CONNOR ARE! IGNORE ME! NOT HERE! INVISIBLE! **

Travis's POV

"Alright, I'll see you at the cabin in an hour." Mom told us as she walked away. We turned to the Hermes cabin. It looked like it was supposed to be bright red, but the paint was peeling off the walls. We heard lots of kids inside. I smiled at Connor. We walked in.

"Regular or undetermined?" Asked a boy with yellow hair.

"Were, um, uh..." I trailed off. I'm not good at public speaking.

"Were legacies, visiting for the weekend." Answered Connor, saving me from embarrassment.

"Cool!" They all said at once.

"So who's your Grandgods?" A brunette girl asked.

"Poseidon and Athena." Me and Connor said proudly. They all gasped.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase's kids?" A teen asked.

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p.'

"Which powers have you gotten?" The yellow-haired kid asked.

"Me and Travis have Athena genes. But we love pranking, so Mom likes to joke that were Hermes kids." Connor told him.

"Why do you have our brother's names?" And many other followed.

After the buzz of questions had been answered, we felt right at home.

**AGAIN, ZE LINE BREAKER TAKING YOU TO CAMILLE'S SWORD FIGHTING CLASS**

Camille's POV

"I'm going to go see Chiron." Mom told me. "Ill meet you by the cabin in an hour." Mom told me. I waved goodbye, and walked into the arena, where a bunch of other tweets had gathered around a brown haired buff-looking woman, who looked about my parent's age.

"Who are you?"

"I'm uh, Camille. Just a Poseidon legacy. I'm here for the weekend, and my parents wanted me to get a sword fighting class in." I said, a little intimidated by her aura of power. She widened her eyes.

"Percy and Annabeth's kid?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said sheepishly. She smiled.

"We were just about to start. I'm Clarisse, daughter of Ares, the War god." She stuck out her hand. I shook it. Wow, does she have a tight grip, or what?! I winced under the pressure.

"Sorry." She let go of my swollen hand. "Alright, campers, as you see, we have a Poseidon legacy with us today, so you guys work on that cobra strike. Fifty repetitions. Stat."

Everyone groaned. "Slowest one cleans up." She called. They widened their eyes, and started doing the move. She chuckled.

"Alright, let me teach you the basics." And she started showing me a few stuff my Dad had never taught me. Soon, a black-haired kid walked in front of us, sweating.

"Were done now," he said. She grinned evily.

"I never said go." She stated.

They groaned again.

"What? But Clarisse!"

"No buts! Now go!" They all started doing the move again, grumbling all the way.

And that is what I did at my sword fighting lesson.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please give me ideas, I'm running out of them!**

**~ imagination unleashed with PJO **


End file.
